


N comes to an eNd

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gore, Murder, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Potter AU request fic in which Ghetsis kills N.</p>
            </blockquote>





	N comes to an eNd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jobertrowneydunior](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jobertrowneydunior).



> A quick fic written for jobertrowneydunior, who's super into N dying

Ghetsis’ eyes roamed over N’s body, taking particular glee in the rope burns on his wrists. He stepped closer, reached down, and tightened the ropes binding N to the chair.

"Oh, my son," Ghetsis sighed as he stood up straight. "I have been fantasising about this moment for years, and now that it’s here, I’m not sure how I’d most like to watch you die."

"I won’t die," N said loudly.

Ghetsis laughed. “Oh, it is good to see you remain such a fool. I expect you think one of your so-called friends will save you?”

N didn’t reply.

Ghetsis laughed again. “We both know they’ve only ever wanted you for your powers. That’s all anybody wants from you, boy. You’re a foul, defective creature without a human heart.”

"I am not," N hissed.

"Perhaps I could freeze you with Kyurem," Ghetsis mused. "Or have Hydreigon finish the job, it does enjoy the taste of your flesh. Or maybe I could strange you with my bare hands and watch the hope fade from your eyes as you realise nobody cares enough to save you, that would be quite enjoyable too."

N glared back defiantly.

"I think I might start by ripping your eyes out, actually," Ghetsis decided. "Yes, that’ll be fun, won’t it, my son?"

Ghetsis clicked his fingers. The Shadow Triad appeared by his side, offering him knives, pliers, needles… Ghetsis chose the pliers. They would most likely be messiest.

"Be a good boy and keep your eyes wide open, Natural," Ghetsis cheerfully called.

N wondered where the hell Black was as Ghetsis closed in on him.


End file.
